


Insecurity

by AxJ



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxJ/pseuds/AxJ
Summary: Lena has never considered herself an insecure person. She had everything she could ever want, but sometimes she just can't help it. Thankfully she has the most understanding girlfriend on the planet who doesn't mind making her feel better.





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off my own insecurities about my body and watching Lena Luthor be a badass while not having perfect abs or thighs. This was originally posted on my tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/oops-supercorptrash)  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Lena Luthor never considered herself an insecure person. She was the CEO of a multinational company, had several fancy PhD’s in sciences that most people thought only existed in science fiction, and a gorgeous girlfriend to boot. There was no reason for her to be insecure about anything.

Until the first time Kara took off her shirt in front of her in the daylight.

Before now, they had been doing all of their couples activities in the dark, and they hadn’t showered together yet. In fact, that was exactly what they were about to do.

Lena knew Kara was beautiful. She was a superhero, for God’s sake. But upon seeing her girlfriends perfect figure, chiseled abs, and perfectly shaped chest, Lena felt like putting a paper bag over herself and never taking it off.

“Lena? Babe? What’s wrong?” Kara asked when she saw the look on her face. 

“Nothing, darling.” Lena said, turning away from her girlfriend. 

She was being stupid. Kara would never do anything intentional to make her feel bad about herself. She couldn’t help that she was Kryptonian and perfect. Lena looked down at her own body. She knew she wasn’t fat, but she squeezed her stomach and watched it spill over her fingers. She stared at her bare thighs, riddled with stretchmarks and cellulite and couldn’t help but feel a little but self conscious.

Suddenly two perfect hands replaced her own. “Lena, you know you are absolutely perfect, right?” Kara asked, kissing the side of her head.

“Kara,” Lena started, but a sudden lump in her throat made it hard to speak. 

Kara shut off the shower and guided Lena gently to their shared bed and laid her down. Before Lena could protest, Kara began kissing her way up from knee to hip, making sure to kiss over every scar and stretchmark.

“Lena,” she murmured between kisses, “every. single. inch. of you. is absolutely. breathtakingly. perfect.”

Lena felt hot tears burn in her eyes. “Kara,” she croaked, threading her fingers through the blonde hair currently kissing her way across her stomach. The way she gently pressed her lips to every perceived flaw, almost irreverently, made Lena feel stupid for considering them flaws in the first place.

Finally Kara found her way to her lips, and Lena couldn’t help the tears as they flowed freely down her cheeks. Kara kissed those away too.

“Lena, you are perfect. I want you-- all of you-- and nothing less.” Kara whispered, her lips brushing Lena’s with each word. 

She kissed Kara deeply, trying to convey to her her with the kiss just how much love she felt for her in that moment. Lena had never been good with emotions, so she tried to make up for it in actions.

“I love you, Kara Danvers.” 

“I love you too, Lena Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider buying me a [coffee](Ko-fi.com/axj0504) if you liked this!


End file.
